


Mabel's Addiction

by CartoonBoy2009



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonBoy2009/pseuds/CartoonBoy2009
Summary: Mabel is addicted to smile dip. And Dipper, try's to get her off it





	Mabel's Addiction

One night, at the mystery shack. Around night time Dipper, was having a good time, doing his summer reading, but then he soon get's bothered, as Mabel, was jumping and acting all hyper. He then put his book away, and asked his sister. "Mabel, what are you so hyper about?"

She then jumped off her bed, and she was holding a pack of smile dip, and said

"I can't help it dipper! This candy, has got me acting crazy." Dipper then, noticed the smile dip, that she is eating, was from that abandoned shop, they and Wendy went to that one night, when Dipper, was lying to Wendy, about his real age. Dipper asked Mabel.

"Mabel, how did you get that stuff again?"

Mabel laughed, as she was playing with her pig Waddles and said.

"I stole a bunch of packs, when we were there, that night. It makes me feel so screwed up, in the head. And I love it!"

She then started to make out with her pig. And said. "Oh, Waddles, you're so cute! I would love for you to be my boyfriend."

Dipper then looked grossed out, and thought to himself

"Okay, that's it. As soon as, I get some sleep, I'm gonna have to get her off that stuff."

The next morning. Dipper, got up, and went downstairs, to talk to grunkle Stan, who was sitting in his chair, taking a nap, before getting ready to work in the shack. He woke Grunkle Stan, up and said.

"Grunkle Stan. Mabel's got this candy, she's addicted to. A nd it's making her act real crazy. What do you think I should do?"

Grunkle Stan scratched his chin and said

"Well kid, I guess it would be a good idea, to get her on some other candy. I'm not to good with that stuff. But I guess, it would be worth a shot."

Just then Dipper's crush, Wendy walked into the shack, and said to Dipper.

"Hey, man. I heard about your problem, and got an idea."

Dipped then, blushed, and said.

"Hey, Wendy. You really can help me?"

Wendy nodded, and pulled some strange candy, out of her pocket, and replied.

"Give these to your sister. There called crazy rocks. But make sure she doesn't eat them, while drinking soda. I heard bad things can happen."

Dipper took the crazy rocks, and said.

"It should do the trick."

He then went back upstairs, to his sister, who was lying by her bed. Looking like she had a hangover. Diaper looked worried. And asked her.

"Oh my god. Mabel, are you okay?"

Mabel, then woke up and said while laughing a little.

"Haha, I'm just fine little brother."

Dipper,then handed her the new candy, and said.

"Hear try these, they might get you off the smile dip. But don't eat them while drinking soda."

Mabel, then sat on her bed, and began to eat, the crazy rock's. She said. "Wow Dipper! These are good. Thier making me so thirsty. I need to go downstairs to get something to drink."

Dipped then said. "What ever you do don't get soda!"

Scene, then cuts to Mabel waking up in the hospital. With Dipper, and Grunkle Stan standing. by her bedside. The doctor chuckled and said.

"Oh, I remember when I ate crazy rocks, and drank soda, at the same time."

The End.

That's all for this one shot fanfic. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
